


RainMaker

by RuelessEntity



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuelessEntity/pseuds/RuelessEntity
Summary: A childhood tragedy destroys the bond of brotherhood between Thor and Loki for good. Odin can see that if he does nothing, both boys are lost to him so he does the only thing he can think of.He is aware of the risks, but knows there is no other option…For years, the brothers seem fine. That is, until the Allfather begins to notice something dark in his youngest son, something he alone is responsible for…
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	RainMaker

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I had for a prequel to Thor, set when the Princes and the Warriors Three are but children. The inspiration came from the scene in the first Thor Movie when the Destroyer is in Puente Antigua and Thor ask Loki to forgive him for whatever wrong he has committed. This is my answer to it...

Chapter 1: Sanctuary. 

Dusk threw honey coloured light into the library and softened the harsh corners of the bookcases a little. The colours of the bindings - most of which were blood red or the colour of wet mud - were largely unaffected by the sunset’s intrusion; they remained the same hue, no matter the time of day. 

The same could be said of the smell: dusty, sweet, a little damp, old, timeless and unchanging. 

Occasionally, other scents would find their way into the reading room. In winter, the clean, clear, fresh scent of snow would squeeze itself through the gaps in the windows and under the door, seeking sanctuary from the biting cold that chased it.  
In the spring, the servants would open the windows in an attempt to air out the room and the aroma of tree blossoms would float in and nestle amongst the leather bound tomes. 

But no scent was more powerful than that of the books themselves. It was always there, omnipresent and unwavering. The forever musk. The scent of knowledge itself. 

Loki stepped into the chamber with a deep breath and a smile in self-satisfaction. He stood for a moment in the doorway, surveying the books with pride.  
They were his.  
They were all his.  
Or, at least, they might as well have been; Thor did not much care for parchment and ink and, as such, seldom visited the library. 

I wonder if he even knows it exists. Loki had thought on more than one occasion, shaking his head at his brother’s disregard for all things intellectual.

In fact, few visited the place, save for the servants of course, and theirs were the short tentative visits of those who felt they were trespassing; they dusted and prodded, tidied and left. 

Loki had watched them once before, out of curiosity. He had stolen himself away in the shadows afforded by the deep bookcases, a test to see if they would notice him. He had studied them with intrigue as they gingerly neatened up stacks of books, pushed back the ones that were out of place amongst their brethren on the shelves and wiped delicately with small squares of cloth at the bare shelf edges that were prone to collecting dust. 

Once the servants had gone, Loki had stepped from the shadows, plucked a book from the nearest shelf and had sat with his back against the large centre-most window in the wall opposite the door. He had spent hours like this, simply reading; safe and certain in the knowledge that this was his sanctuary, sacred only to him. The one thing that Thor would never claim as his own.

It was towards the window that Loki now headed, pausing only a moment to look out of it onto the city below, before pivoting and surveying the goldenstone bureau before him, littered with stacks of books and pieces of parchment pushed into neat piles.  
Loki reached out, selecting a book from one of the stacks and thumbing it open. He turned a few pages before finding one worth his attention and granted it his focus. 

Loki remained like this for a little while, leant against the bureau and reading the pages in the amber glow of the setting sun. 

A sudden noise then broke Loki’s concentration, though he could not say for sure where it had come from. It had been quiet, little more than a breath and lasting only a second. A gasp perhaps?  
Loki closed the book, keeping a finger in between the pages to hold his place. He turned his focus to the door, figuring that it was the most likely place to find the source of the noise. 

‘Hello?’ Loki ventured, curiously. 

When no reply came, he lifted the book again and opened it deftly. His eyes searched the words he had been reading, but before he could find his place another noise drew his attention; this one sounded like someone clearing their throat and, this time, when he looked up the origin made itself known to him. 

It was a girl. 

The girl looked about his age, her face still slightly rounded by infancy. Two large eyes of ambiguous colour stared innocently ahead and she had long brunette hair secured in plaits, one either side of her head. Loki could not easily tell what she wore as she had yet to step fully into the room. 

‘Sorry...I was...er...lost.’ The girl offered, an awkward smile crossing her lips. She rounded the door frame fully and stepped further into the amber aura of the archive. Loki took note of what the girl wore then; a flaxen tunic, tied at the waist with a piece of gold cord. The girl’s shoes appeared to be worn as if they were a favourite pair that she wore often. 

‘What were you looking for?’ Loki asked kindly, responding to the girl’s uneasy smile with a friendly one of his own. 

The girl took a step closer and shifted awkwardly, ‘Not what, whom.’ she corrected. 

Loki raised an eyebrow, ‘Alright then, for whom were you looking?’

‘I was looking for the Allfather.’ She replied. 

Loki registered a slight flash of fear in her eyes at the mention of the name. 

‘Odin?’

‘Yes.’ The girl nodded, ‘I’m supposed to give him a message.’

‘What message?’ Loki’s eyes narrowed and his face fell a little in concern. There was a note of panic in his voice. 

The girl turned away slightly, ‘Couldn’t you just tell me where I can find him? Please? I really need to be getting home.’

Loki pushed away from the bureau, approaching the girl slowly, ‘Is it something bad?’

The girl gave a shrug of her shoulders and shifted her gaze to something hanging on the cord at her waist. Loki wondered how he had not noticed it before. 

‘I was just told to give him this.’ She lifted the item, unfastening it from the cord as she did so. Loki studied it. It was a scroll wound around a coarse wooden spindle. On the seam was an insignia, scrawled in black ink.  
Loki swallowed involuntarily, recognising the emblem immediately. 

‘Is your father alright?’ He asked astutely. 

The girl looked startled for a second and her eyes met Loki’s for the first time. He noticed they were an ice blue. 

‘How did yo-’

‘Is anything the matter?’ Loki pressed, concern weaving itself around the words. 

The girl shook her head, ‘He’s fine.’ she assured him, ‘He just tried something reckless and got himself hurt.’ 

There was ridicule in her tone and guilt as well. Loki wondered why.

‘Badly?’

‘Badly enough to be bedridden for a few days.’ The girl answered solemnly. 

Loki gave a nod in understanding, ‘So he sent you along with an explanation as to why he will be missing his lessons?’ 

Loki watched as the girl nodded somewhat dubiously. He then held out a hand for the scroll as if he felt he lay some sort of claim to the document. 

‘I had wondered at his lateness.’ He stated matter-of-factly, ‘Ymir is not usually one for missing them.’ 

The girl’s hand tightened around the scroll and her brow furrowed in confusion, ‘You’re Loki?’

Loki blinked slowly, unaware of how to respond to her tone of disbelief. 

‘Yes…’ he stated dubiously, ‘Am I not permitted to be?’

The girl’s eyes widened and she raised her arms slightly in something of a gesture in surrender, ‘Sorry! Of course you are. Of course you are. Forgive me. It’s just…’  
Her voice trailed off as if she had just realised that completing the sentence would get her into trouble. 

Loki waited patiently, folding his arms across his chest. When the girl seemed loathe to elaborate however, he smirked and raised an eyebrow. 

‘It’s just what?’ 

‘Nothing.’ came the all too quick response. 

‘What?’ Loki coaxed, a smile twitching at his lips, ‘Tell me.’ 

The girl shook her head and took a demure step backwards.

‘Tell me...and I will explain to Odin about Ymir.’ Loki offered, hesitant to see the girl leave. 

His heart lifted slightly when she looked up to meet his gaze.

‘Really?’

‘You won’t even have to meet him.’ 

Loki outstretched a hand again and watched the girl ponder for a moment, mulling the consequences over in her mind. In the end, she surrendered the scroll, dropping it gently into his palm.

Then she turned to leave. 

‘Where are you going?’ Loki called after her as she made her way to the door, ‘We had a deal!’ 

‘We do!’ The girl called back over her shoulder, ‘I just want to make sure I am far enough away when I tell you!’

Loki scoffed and gave a single permitting nod. When the girl reached the doorway, she turned back, taking a breath to steady herself. 

‘Are you going to tell me now?’ Loki queried. 

‘Alright…’ the girl began, ‘It’s just...just that...I imagined you’d be taller.’

The words were barely out of her mouth before she swung herself around the edge of the door frame and began to run down the corridor outside. 

Loki shook his head, a smile creeping involuntarily across his lips, and listened to the footsteps disappearing down the hallways. They stopped suddenly and too soon. 

Loki felt his brow furrow as he crossed the room to investigate. He looked both ways down the corridor, but could find no trace of the girl. 

Of course… He found himself thinking, with a smirk as he slid a finger under the seal on the scroll, She’s the daughter of a sorcerer.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed that first chapter and I hope you'll like the following. I already have a fair few chapters written so you shouldn't have to wait long for an update ;) Thanks for reading!


End file.
